


Ibuki's Escapades

by Verchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Humor, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: Ibuki's got a cock, and she's eager to play around with it. Additional tags to be added with potential updates. Entire fic is commissioned.





	1. Fun with Tenko

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Kinky_no_Kyoukai!
> 
> If you like my work, do consider taking a look at my Ko-Fi page, especially if you wanna make a commission or so: https://ko-fi.com/verchan  
Or you can reach me at verchan09@gmail.com

To say that Tenko Chabashira was a lesbian would be just about the least surprising thing that anyone could possibly think to say at Hope's Peak Academy.  
  


She preferred to talk only with other girls as much as she could help it, eat with other girls, walk with other girls. It was a miracle as it was that there were any boys that were on decent speaking terms with her at all, even if it was mostly just Chihiro and Saihara.  
  


Of course, if there was one other factor that made Tenko's sexuality less surprising, it was the fact that almost none of the girls at Hope's Peak were exclusively straight either.  
  


An amazing coincidence, really.  
  


But all the same, it allowed the Ultimate Aikido Master to date around as she liked, and that she most certainly did. From Akane and Mahiru to Kyoko and Maki, and so on, some could say her track record was actually quite impressive, especially considering how amicable Tenko remained with all her exes. It had even gotten to the point that some of the boys started a betting pool to see how long Tenko's current relationship would last, or who she would go for next.  
  


But none of them could have predicted that Tenko would elect to court Ibuki next.  
  


As outgoing and friendly (if not to an off-putting degree for some) as she was however, Ibuki actually thought very little of engaging in romantic relationships, as she once told Hajime of all people. In her own words, she wanted something deeper than that, in which she could share a truly deep bond with someone.  
  


But damn, how could she resist when Tenko came to her with a present?!  
  


So there it was; Ibuki had decided to humor Tenko and go out with her, with much less coaxing than the others had expected.  
  


Of course, it wasn't like Ibuki _disliked _physical intimacy. Not at all.  
  


…

  
“Mmm... M-Mmph...”

  
Passionate lips met each other eagerly within Ibuki's room, moans threatening to spill out from the two girls' mouths as they held each other tightly. Ibuki and Tenko lay atop the bed, still fully dressed in their casual attire, embracing each other, the Ultimate Musician slithering her hand from Tenko's hip to her chest, groping her right breast excitedly.

  
“N-Nnn...” Tenko moaned into the kiss; needless to say, she was aroused to no end at being touched that way.

  
The two of them had just returned from a thoroughly pleasant date, and both of them decided to conclude the day by taking their relationship to the next level. It wasn't anything new for Tenko; she bedded just about most of the girls she went out with, and from Ibuki's expert, deft movements, the Aikido Master could assume that she also had her own experiences too.

  
Besides, just imagining how good a musician's fingers felt enticed Tenko to no end.

  
Those nimble fingers made their way to the ribbon on Tenko's blouse and tugged ardently, until eventually the musician felt the need to pull away from the kissing session to more thoroughly undress Tenko. Through heated, hungry eyes, Ibuki used both of her hands to undress her lover, baring her fit body to the hot air until her outfit was discarded onto the floor and Tenko was clad only in her underwear.

  
Ibuki's movements were so deft and swift, it caused Tenko to momentarily wonder how many lovers she'd had before, especially for someone who claimed to normally not have much interest in such things, or maybe it was just because she was such a proficient musician that her fingers were naturally like that to begin with, but her train of thought was derailed by that very thing she had on her mind as Ibuki kissed at her neck.

  
“N-Nnn... haaah...” Tenko let out a high pitched moan as Ibuki definitely took the initiative and came out on top, a deep exhale escaping her lips as the girl cocked her head back, allowing Ibuki easier access to her neck to do as she pleased.

  
For a few moments, Ibuki did indeed indulge herself, suckling eagerly on Tenko's neck, leaving a decent hickey where her mouth once was, before eventually pulling away once she had discreetly slipped the martial artist's bra off, exposing her well developed mounds, soft yet perky. It was down there that Ibuki relocated the full attention of her lips toward, enveloping Tenko's nipple in her tongue, sucking and pulling away repeatedly enough that the girl's nipples jiggled ever so slightly at the action.

  
With a cheeky smile, giggling almost as though she were drunk on the lustful heat, Ibuki pulled away again, swirling her finger around Tenko's erect nipple. “Mm... Ibuki likey,” she whispered suggestively, moving her other hand down, sliding underneath Tenko's pure white panties and teasing her slit, fingers expertly sliding up and down her outer walls, causing the girl to bite her lips in anticipation. They both knew what Tenko wanted here and now.

  
“Ngh... D-Don't be such a tease, Ibuki. I-I need you...” Tenko moaned submissively, so unlike how she normally acted day to day, but then, the other girls she dated could attest that Tenko was indeed more naturally submissive than she let on.

  
“Mm, you're right. Both musicians and martial artists have to be careful not to spend too much time warming up, hmm?” Ibuki responded flirtatiously, strangely in a way much more reserved than she normally seemed to be day to day, but perhaps to that end, more focused. Her two fingers slid inside Tenko's slit, not too far in but still noticeable, before curling inside, scraping against the edge of Tenko's inner walls.

  
It took a lot of Tenko's willpower not to squirm helplessly in Ibuki's grasp, knowing that the musician definitely enjoyed teasing, doing her best to endure. Even so, as though impressed with Tenko's fortitude, Ibuki drew away, pulling her fingers out and laying back onto the bed on her back, still dressed completely.

  
“Why don't you go ahead and strip Ibuki then? If you're so eager to cut to the chase...” She purred, grinning intently at Tenko, to which she obliged with her own wry smile.

  
“Hehe... Don't mind if I do then,” Tenko replied, shifting forward and getting to work. Having grown impatient with the foreplay Ibuki had done with her, Tenko was much less elegant in the way she went about undressing Ibuki, damn near ripping off the rocker's ribbon and blouse, exposing her bare chest.

  
From there, eagerly, Tenko leaned in and planted multiple kisses vertically on Ibuki's bare body, moving from her collar to her midriff where her skirt began, before hovering over it and leaning down toward the underneath of her skirt, unable to see the treasure that waited for her.

  
Reaching around, Ibuki shifting herself upward just a tad to help, Tenko used her two hands to undo Ibuki's skirt, before bringing them back around again. With that, she took the skirt in one hand, and with the other, reached underneath, tracing her hand up the outer side of Ibuki's hip until she found her panties. In one fell swoop, as if to make a grand gesture out of it, Tenko swiftly ripped off Ibuki's skirt and slid her panties down in one powerful move, perhaps to be expected of a feisty fighter like her...

  
… only for it to backfire and literally hit her in the face.

_  
PLAP!_

  
Tenko felt her body go cold as she could hardly process what had just happened, her eyes wide in shock as a certain something laid against her face like an armrest.

  
There was no mistaking it, no other explanation no matter how much Tenko would want it; Ibuki's massive, eight inch cock laid upon her face, the appendage almost viscous to the touch and sporting a domineering scent that completely overwhelmed Tenko's senses. Just in that instant her eyes threatened to roll back and haze over, as though her keen senses worked against her here, but she managed to just barely persevere enough to pull away.

  
Or at least, she would have managed to pull away had Ibuki not reached forward and tightly grabbed Tenko by her hair with a powerful grasp, a cheeky grin appearing on her features as though having been waiting for this moment all this time.

  
“Oh? Where are you going, Tenko? The concert's just getting started!” She exclaimed eagerly.

  
“N-Ngh... Why... W-Why do you have... something like that?!” Tenko uttered, almost as though all momentum of her arousal had taken a hard stop.

  
“Hmm, what are you talking about? You gotta be specific, Tenko!” Ibuki teased, wanting to hear the girl say exactly what was on her mind with no room for mistake.

  
“A... A d-degenerate male's... c-c-cock?!” Tenko exclaimed, her face long since flushed a deep shade of pink, her lip quivering as she struggled to resist its domineering aura.

  
“Ehehe, you're so cute, Tenko... but don't lump me in with the boys!” Ibuki breathed, watching her lover try to veer away from her fat dick, before suddenly shoving Tenko's face back into her cock, threatening to suffocate her with the powerful odor of her testicles. “I promise, by the time the show's over and done with, you'll definitely see why this is my favorite instrument!”

  
The way the stink of Ibuki's pulsating girth flooded Tenko's nostrils, it made the martial artist gradually feel... less tense once she had accepted what Ibuki was secretly packing all this time, as though drawing out an animalistic urge to worship it. Or maybe it just felt like that because Ibuki kept shoving Tenko's face in her ballsack.

  
As Tenko grew more susceptible to the pungent smell of Ibuki's nuts, the rocker, never wavering in her confidence in opening Tenko up to the pleasures of fat girlcock, physically and mentally, could easily see the waning resistance in her eyes, and decided to skip the warm-up now that it was finally time for the main event.

  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Arentcha gonna give it a taste, Tenko?” She asked eagerly; though her voice sounded like it intended to add pressure upon the girl, Ibuki's grip on her hair lightened up, as if to assure that what Tenko did next would be her own choice.

  
And knowing full well of that, Tenko made her choice.

  
Her tongue slowly, shyly slithered out of her mouth and got to work. Shockingly, mostly to Tenko herself, it seemed she had a knack for it as the instant her tongue touched Ibuki's fat length, she was hooked on its taste.

  
“M-Mmn...” Tenko breathed hotly, dragging her tongue gingerly up Ibuki's cock, from the shaft to the tip, her gaze dull and faded already as she dared to venture to use her hands as well, gently holding the shaft in place with her left hand. “W-Why...? Why does it smell... t-taste so... good...?” She asked, at a loss for how she lost so quickly to the will of a manly appendage.

  
“Nn, don't stop now, Tenko! Harukawa said you were good at oral, but all things considered, this is going much better than I thought~” Ibuki moaned giddily, her fingers laying atop Tenko's head as though wanting to keep her down there.

  
Overwhelmed by the sheer power of Ibuki's cock, Tenko couldn't even think to find irritation in the thought that Maki had discussed their sexual escapades with Ibuki, possibly when they used to date even, completely enamored and hypnotized already. The power of Ibuki's cock captured Tenko, its hold more powerful than what any normal woman could give her. Like a king of old, just being in its mere presence tempted Tenko to bow her head and prostrate herself before it.

  
And she couldn't even feel ashamed of it. She just wanted to please Ibuki's cock no matter what. Her eyes practically had hearts in them. In other words, Tenko had become cock drunk in just a matter of moments. Just a little more, and she'd be completely wrapped around Ibuki's thumb...

  
After dragging her tongue up and down Ibuki's dick, Tenko leaned in even further, right into the pit of Ibuki's nuts, letting the poignant smell influence her more, unable to resist giving a deep sniff, shuddering intensely at the scent. It was one thing for her musk to naturally smell like this, but after the date they'd already went on earlier that day, walking around outside where it was modestly hot, Ibuki was already sweating more than usual, all the more for Tenko to lap up, suckling and giving sloppy kisses to Ibuki's nutsack, her tongue occasionally even reaching down to the edge of Ibuki's butt, eliciting pleasured moans from her.

  
“M-Mmm... Nn, just like that, Tenko~” Ibuki moaned, her expression and sounds as lovely as they were lewd, “F-Feels so good...”

  
“A-Aah... M-Maybe I was wrong... Maybe not everything about males are... so bad after all, at least their bodies...” Tenko mused through her heat, barely able to even form sentences as she was completely focused on worshiping Ibuki. With that, she went back to work, shifting up and opening her mouth, finally taking Ibuki's length, her warm mouth enveloping the cock for as much as she could take it, coating it all in her own saliva.

  
Continuing to lay back in ecstasy at her lover's work, Ibuki rested her arms underneath her head, very lightly, gently thrusting her hips upward for Tenko to gulp just a little more, soft occasional gagging sounds coming out of Tenko's muffled mouth, but she accommodated. Ibuki's expression continued to exude a lovely picture of euphoria, letting out a deep sigh as she laid her head back.

  
It was only when Ibuki felt herself coming close to climaxing that tension returned to her body, the Ultimate Musician's arm suddenly shooting forward and tightly grabbing Tenko's hair again. Before Tenko realized it, she was pushed deeper until she found herself deepthroating Ibuki to her hilt, barely able to breathe as the lusty futa aggressively pumped in and out of her mouth, letting out low, almost manly groans.

  
“N-Nnn... I-I'm close, Tenko! Make sure to swallow aaallll of it, alright?~” Ibuki giggled, a distinct shine in her eye like a star as though overtaken by her own lust as well.

  
Powerless to resist, Tenko could only comply and endured Ibuki's brutal thrusts until she eventually did cum, shooting blazing hot streams of her seed into Tenko's throat.

_  
Splurt sprrt!_

  
The slimy sound of Ibuki creaming could be heard in the room, the musician letting out a deep groan as her cock let out all its milk. Even knowing that it was coming, Tenko's eyes widened at the sheer volume of it all, managing to swallow most of it but eventually being forced to pull away, letting the last of Ibuki's cum sputters shoot into the air and stain the bed sheets below.

  
But she wasn't done yet. No, Ibuki was still hard, having enough energy for another burst, and with this momentum, there was no way she could restrain herself. Even as Tenko had pulled away, Ibuki wasn't going to let her go that easily.

  
Empowered by her lust, Ibuki sat up and hastily grabbed Tenko and flipped her over, causing her to lay on the bed on her stomach, the stained cum on the bed getting onto her thighs, eliciting a surprised yelp from the Aikido practitioner.

  
“W-Waah?!” She exclaimed, but before Tenko could even think to move again, Ibuki had moved up on her knees behind Tenko and tightly grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling them back, the very tip of her still painfully erect cock lightly poking at the girl's butt. One would think Tenko, for all the physical training she performed, would be able to get herself out of this jam, but it was as though Ibuki's pure lust overpowered every bit of strength Tenko could hope to muster.

  
With an enthused grin, Ibuki brutally thrust her fuckstick into Tenko's waiting pussy, drawing out a sharp moan from her, her inner walls squeezing on Ibuki's cock.

  
“A-Aaugh...!” Tenko groaned in resignation, her eyes rolling back as her breathing grew rapid and ragged.

  
Using the momentum from pulling at Tenko's arms, fucking her bareback like putting a slut in her place, Ibuki pulled her hips away, and then thrust forward once again, hitting Tenko's wet hole even deeper than before. And then again, and again. Ibuki kept repeatedly thrusting inside, her balls slapping against Tenko's body at that rate.

  
Relishing in the utter pleasure of ruining Tenko's fit body, Ibuki cocked her head back, grinning madly in the throes of lust. “F-Fuck yes...!” She exclaimed, the power of her thrusts shaking the entire bed as she slammed in and out like a piston.

  
Taking notice of the tension leaving Tenko's body, as though she was resigning to Ibuki's cock, the Ultimate Musician used a hand to give Tenko's firm ass a hard smack, before holding onto her arm again. “C'mon, don't flake out on me just yet! Where's that famous fighting spirit, bitch?!” Ibuki yelled, lost in her own sexual appetite as her eyes were clouded with a dizzying lust. “Say it! Who's this pussy belong to?”

  
“N-Nngh...” Tenko could only sputter, driven so close to having her mind being broken from being dominated so hard that she was starting to drool from the corners of her lips, “Y-You...! This pussy belongs to Ibuki Mioda...!” She moaned, closing her eyes and resigning herself to her dom.

  
“D-Damn right! You're my number one fan forever! So here it is! Don't miss the climax of my show!” Ibuki moaned, finally burying her cock to the hilt inside Tenko's pussy, threatening to reach her cervix with her tip until she came once again for the final time, filling up her womb to the brim with her cock milk, ropes of futa seed flooding Tenko's body to the point that her stomach bulged a little from the sheer volume of cum.

_  
Splrt splrt spuuurt!_

  
“A-Aaaaahnn~ F-Fuck, it's so muuuch! I'm gonna break! I-I'm gonna...!” Tenko screamed until she finally seemed to give way, her brain overloaded with stimulation as all feeling left her body, and from Ibuki's point of view, her entire body became limp, much like a rag doll.

  
With a content groan, Ibuki pulled out finally, her tip still dripping with white futa cream, satisfied at her handiwork as she utterly ruined her girlfriend.

  
Tenko was unresponsive, her eyes completely blank, but Ibuki knew she'd come around again after an hour or two, maybe even finding herself hungry for cock for the first time in her life, but at least it was a tasty girlcock she'd be lusting after, right?

  
“Aah... Fuck, that felt so good~ And when you come to again, Tenko, you'll only need to say the word, and I'll be more than happy to show you an encore~” Ibuki giggled in a cutesy, girlish manner as her cock went flaccid, before wrapping her arms around Tenko's body, pulling her into a deep hug, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other as Ibuki let out a worn out sigh.

  
“Mm... Sleep tight~” Ibuki went on, having the final word with that in a gentle manner, giving a delicate kiss toward Tenko's cheek, before closing her eyes, snuggling up with her momentarily stupefied girlfriend.

  
After all, she'd need to be well rested for when she'd give the other girls personal shows.


	2. A Tribute for Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie wants a blood offering from Ibuki for Atua. Ibuki thinks she's slick by proposing an alternative, but Angie's one step ahead of her.

“Yoohoooo! Just who I was looking for, Ibuki!”

“Huh, me?”

Ibuki had been idly wandering through the halls of Hope's Peak Academy when Angie Yonaga of all people called out for her, surprising her enough that the horns in her hair seemed to twitch cutely like animal ears. Eyes widened slightly, Ibuki turned around to face Angie behind her, pointing at herself inquisitively as if to confirm that was true.

After all, though they certainly weren't unfriendly with each other, the two of them weren't particularly close or anything, admittedly not having much in common with each other, so even the Ultimate Musician, for all her whimsy, was taken just a bit aback.

As the shorter girl hopped along toward Ibuki, she gave a pure-hearted smile that, while it might have unnerved the other students to some capacity, Ibuki paid little mind to.

“What's up, Angie? Anything I can do for ya?”

“Oh, yes yes! If you'd be so kind!” Angie exclaimed eagerly, clasping her small hands together pleasantly, “It is one of many seasons of giving, and Atua has a great need for the offerings of those he loves! Might you be bearing a gift for Atua?”

Ibuki paused for a moment; it seemed as though Angie was one of few people within Hope's Peak that was able to really put her at a loss for words, even if only momentarily, and even if only because Angie was much more assertive than she looked. Crossing her arms with a poised brow, Ibuki pursed her supple lips slightly.

“Mm, offerings? I dunno what I'd be able to give that he'd like... except maybe an old drum set I might have lying around?” Ibuki responded, thinking little of the actual act of being asked to make an offering to Atua. After all, Ibuki was a deceivingly spiritual person, open to any religion that might be imposed upon her, and only a select few, including Hajime for one, really knew about that part of her.

“Nyahaha, no need for something like that! Atua wills all the music in this realm with us as his instruments!” Angie exclaimed, before folding her arms behind her back and leaning forward.

“Whoa... That's pretty deep,” Ibuki uttered, as though impressed with Angie's way with words, before cocking an eyebrow afterward. “What would he want from me then?”

“A blood sacrifice would suffice, if you cannot think of anything else! After all, it is not what you own that Atua desires, but what's _inside _of you! The essence of your body is what he desires!”

“W-Wait wait!” Ibuki exclaimed, instinctively taking a step back, “I think that's a bit much, even for me... Surely there's gotta be something else, right?!”

And then right there, it hit her. An essence from her body, huh?

Come to think of it, Angie was pretty cute, Ibuki found herself thinking. Such an alluring smile, a cute, petite figure, such full lips... Yes, she might do.

Man, her libido was just too much. Tenko by herself just couldn't satisfy her anymore, it seemed.

As a wry smirk began to tug at Ibuki's lips,the rock star placed a hand on her hip and gave a more assertive stance than she held before. “Okay, how about this... Maybe not blood, but I think I've got something else that can fit into that criteria, Angie...” She purred, reaching forward and resting her hand suggestively on the shorter girl's shoulder.

This was usually the part where the girl blushed vehemently and began sputtering in embarrassment or something like that, to which Ibuki would just have to push harder...

But instead, something completely unexpected happened.

Maintaining her own sweet smile, Angie giggled... and then suddenly Ibuki gasped as she felt a sharp squeezing around the shaft of the erect cock poking underneath her panties and skirt.

“W-Wh...!”

“Oh, Ibuki... If that's so, then I'd have to personally appraise it for myself! Just to make sure it is a worthy tribute to Atua!” She smiled, barely hiding an edge of deviousness and knowing beneath her mien; it was like she was three steps ahead of Ibuki and the musician was none the wiser.

Then again, if Angie had approached others before Ibuki, namely the boys, she could imagine at least one or two of them gave a similar response before, but still!

“N-Ngh...” Ibuki let out a lewd moan as Angie tightened her grip on Ibuki's half-exposed shaft, breathing hotly before managing to utter a sentence, wanting to cut to the chase if both of them were on the same page.“I-If that's so... W-Why don't we find someplace comfortable to... give you a sample then?”

Angie said nothing at that moment, only giving a sweet, yet eager smile.

And so, they were off.

…

“N-Nnngh... W-Wow, Angie... You're really good at this,” Ibuki moaned just a few minutes later, pressing her back against the wall, the girl biting her lip and clenching her fists tightly. They had retreated back into Ibuki's own room, the heavy stench of sex still faintly present from the last time she had done so with Tenko.

_Smack smack slorp._

Angie, on her knees beneath Ibuki, was deep at work with her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth to effectively blow Ibuki's throbbing fuckpole, one hand still tightly gripped on her shaft like before while Angie's right hand was held up to her hair to keep it in place. She moved and sucked so deftly, Ibuki felt weak in the knees, using the wall as leverage to keep herself up and still.

Sweet slobbering sounds rang through the small room as Angie continued pleasuring Ibuki for a few more moments, her left hand dropping down to Ibuki's nutsack, very lightly and playfully squeezing, caressing and feeling them up, even as she eventually pulled her mouth away for a breath, a small but noticeable trail of saliva connecting Angie's cute lips to Ibuki's engorged tip.

Licking her lips in a pleased manner, Angie giggled softly. “But of course. Atua has endowed me with a great many skills like this... for the purpose of spreading his word, naturally,” she explained, before leaning forward and planting a sensual kiss on the side of Ibuki's sack.

“To that end, I can see Atua made sure you are also... well-endowed. Even from just looking, it's clear to see how... _potent _you are, Ibuki. So fertile...” She purred, planting another kiss on the musician's sack, then another, until she enveloped part of Ibuki's balls in her mouth, suckling loudly, stimulating her body all over while her hand jerked Ibuki off with deceivingly skilled, confident movements, stroking her length.

Ibuki had to admit, she had never been in a position quite like this before, practically at the mercy of someone else. Most people could hardly keep up with her long enough to get a handle on her in general, let alone when she'd bed them before they knew it.

Sure enough, Angie was in charge here. Who knew such a petite, cute girl could be so assertive to bewilder even Ibuki and get the drop on her?

Still biting her lip, Ibuki crossed her legs slightly, her thighs rubbing and grinding against each other helplessly through her different colored knee highs, at the zealot's mercy. Eventually she could hardly keep in her breath, the grip of Angie's hand bringing her to panting like a dog in heat, complete with the sight of her tongue sticking out.

_Smrrch smack smack._

“A-Aaah... F-Fuck, don't stop! D-Don't stop!” Ibuki pleaded, the horns in her ear twitching cutely once more as she was brought closer and closer to her limit the longer Angie worshiped her, the pace in her strokes along with the continuous suckling of Ibuki's nuts driving the musician crazy.

Indeed, she could feel it coming any moment now. As Ibuki's eyes began to roll back, overpowered by Angie's will, it was only a matter of time. Angie kept her gaze up, looking up at Ibuki to maintain a constant observation of how she was liking the treatment, as if to gauge what to do next. Knowing that the punk rock star was close, Angie decided to spice things up while she still had the chance.

She slowed down her hand movements ever so slightly, as if to postpone the time of Ibuki's inevitable orgasm, but not enough to lose the momentum entirely. Moving delicately, the tan-skinned girl continued suckling on Ibuki's ballsack, before moving her mouth to the other side, as though moving from sucking on Ibuki's right nut to her left nut, letting out more sickeningly sweet suckling noises as she pleasured Ibuki.

As she continued sucking Ibuki's low-hanging testicles, Angie got a good whiff of the rock star's pungent scent as well, a natural manly musk that was eventually intoxicating when mixed with the girl's sweat and her otherwise naturally feminine scent. Angie had to admit, she was close to getting drunk off Ibuki's lovely aura herself, but of course, she had to remain the one in charge here.

She wouldn't be swayed by the influence of others when Atua was guiding her, after all.

Eventually Angie moved up, kissing Ibuki's shaft from underneath until navigating her way higher, her hand still jerking the futa off while her other hand cupped and massaged her balls once again, as though to replace the sensation of her lips.

Ibuki could only moan weakly some more as she didn't dare move for fear of collapsing right there, much of the feeling in her knees long since gone. She could only cock her head back, her palms pressed tightly against the wall as Angie continued indulging her, until the white-haired girl finally made her move, opening her mouth and enveloping Ibuki's pulsing cock in it.

Feeling a searing fire burn up within her as she was brought painstakingly closer and closer to her limit, Ibuki couldn't hold herself back any longer.

_SHHLORK!_

Deciding to make at least some gesture to pay Angie back for the tortuous pleasure she provided, Ibuki reached down with both hands, tightly gripping Angie's hair and pushing her hips forward, burying her painfully thick shaft in Angie's throat with a slimy sound as her eyes hazed as she let out a deep bellowing groan.

“F-Fuuuuck~ The inside of your mouth feels so GOOD, Angie! If I'd known you were this good before...” Ibuki moaned, her tight grip keeping Angie's head firmly in place as the smaller girl's eyes widened in surprise, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

If Ibuki wanted to play a game of whose will could trump the other's, then she was about to see that she was in over her head, but for now... Maybe she'll let her have this one.

_SPURT SPLRRT SPUURT!_

“N-Nnnghhaaaaah!”

With that, Ibuki finally came, delivering her payload as rapid ropes of jizz shot straight into Angie's mouth. Her cheeks swelled up for a moment, but just as quickly reverted once Angie knew to swallow. After all, she had to have a firm taste of what she was appraising!

With a hot breath, Angie eventually managed to pull away, her tongue still sticking out, letting the last of Ibuki's spurts drip onto it with that, before gulping it down eagerly.

Panting eagerly, a great deal of her energy spent, Ibuki could only continue to stand there, sinking to her knees, sliding to the same level as Angie, who only licked her lips.

“Mm, such a fertile bounty! Surely this must be the work of Atua!” Angie complimented the quality of Ibuki's cum; certainly, those oversized balls of her were not for show. Even so, she gave another devious look toward Ibuki as she crawled closer, invading the rock star's personal space as she rested a hand on Ibuki's cheek.

“Surely you aren't too tired to provide any more, are you? You will need more than just that sample to appease Atua...” She spoke with such a forward and willful manner that Ibuki couldn't help but feel chills run up her spine, the girl gulping slightly as she wondered what else Angie had in store for her.

…

_Thwap thwap thwap thwap._

The sounds of aggressive thrusting could be heard through the room, along with some creaking on the bed's part, as Ibuki sat up on her bed, leaning against the headboard while Angie rode her, the musician's balls slapping against Angie with every thrust she gave.

The smaller, tan-skinned girl had her arms wrapped around Ibuki, hands holding on to the back of her neck as her pussy was being piledrived without mercy, just the way she liked it. From the position she was in, Angie was able to look down at Ibuki, peering into her pink eyes, and consequently, Ibuki had to gaze up at Angie. That position that the two of them held seemed to capsulize their dynamic here; Angie was in control, even if she was the one taking the punishment.

“A-Aaah!~ So good~ C'mon, c'mon! Harder, Ibuki! I know you've got more than that!~” Angie teased relentlessly with a toothy grin, taking the rock star's hard thrusts surprisingly well. Such thrusts might have rendered Tenko dizzy, but Angie, to put it in a phrase, took them like a champ.

“N-Nnngh... F-Fuck...! Aah, ooh...!” Ibuki panted. In contrast, Ibuki's own moans made it sound like she was getting the one pounded, her expression labored and strained as though Angie. Even as she wrapped her own arms around Angie's waist, holding her tightly and keeping her in place so she could ram into her wet hole harder and faster, the smaller girl seemed unstoppable.

While the Ultimate Artist's moans were high-pitched, ecstatic, and enthusiastic, Ibuki on the other hand sounded like _she _was the one getting pounded. It truly felt like she was being milked for all she was worth, with Angie being very adamant about collecting her due.

_Plap plop plop!_

Jack-hammering Angie's pussy without stop, Ibuki's fat cock eventually reached the point where its length was able to completely bury itself inside Angie, stopped only by the subsequent feeling of her heavy balls slapping Angie's ass right next door. From there, Angie squealed with delight, her tongue lulling out as she hung her head back and her eyes rolled back some.

“A-Aaah yes! J-Just like that! A-Ah, keep it right there! Harder! More!” Angie screamed, proving to be an unexpected monster in bed, her nimble legs wrapping around Ibuki's form now as if to make sure she wasn't ever going to let go.

Ibuki gritted her teeth with a weak gaze as she did as commanded, pumping as hard as she could, with a consistent pace to boot. She was ready to explode, her engorged nuts in need of releasing. No doubt about it, she couldn't keep this going for much longer.

“A-Angie... I-I'm gonna cum soon!” Ibuki exclaimed urgently, ready to surrender to her body's desires and let it all out... until she felt the heavy sensation of Angie's left hand tightly hold onto her shoulder.

...

“No.”

The Ultimate Artist gave Ibuki a steely gaze right into Ibuki's eyes, as though threatening to peer right into her very soul with wide eyes to make sure she had Ibuki's undivided attention. A cruel smile tugged at the corners of the darker skinned girl as she spoke again.

“Not just yet. We need to push it to the limit, Ibuki! I want to see how much you could possibly shoot out, and if you came immediately, that would be no good. You wouldn't do yourself the dishonor in front of Atua, would you?” Angie spoke intently, her right hand moving to Ibuki's neck and holding on to it, squeezing ever so slightly, not so much that it hurt, and just enough that it not only got Ibuki's full attention but also... _enticed _her just enough to obey.

Her lip quivering for a brief moment in an uncharacteristic show of submission, Ibuki nodded. “O-Okay, Angie. N-Nngh...”

With that, Ibuki did her best to hold her urges in. Angie wasn't entirely merciless, deciding to give Ibuki a hand and share the load, lifting herself up and slamming down on Ibuki's cock when it seemed like she was too close to cumming to be able to maintain her rapid pace. Now it truly felt like Angie was completely in control.

While the punk girl was busy actively trying her best not to blow her load, the rest of her body had become so sensitive that just soft, playful touches from Angie were enough to drive her wild at that point. Her left hand moved down to caress Ibuki's understated chest, groping the tender mounds and even using her index finger and thumb to play with her diamond-hard nipples that stuck out through her uniform, eliciting hot gasps and moans from the horned girl.

All while maintaining and controlling the pace, continuously bouncing up and down Ibuki's rod, the girl's right hand lovingly caressed Ibuki's pale cheek, almost like a mother to a child, a gesture which sent shivers throughout Ibuki's body.

_Pop plop plop pop._

“My, what a sumptuous bounty we're going to have, hmm?” Angie giggled in a deceivingly innocent manner. “Your balls have swollen so much, I'm almost curious to see just how big they'd get!”

Indeed, her ballsack had grown so engorged and fat that it was clear she was about to release, involuntarily or not, at any moment now, despite her best efforts to keep it all in.

“A-Angie, please...” Ibuki moaned submissively, “I-I can't keep it in for much longer! I need to cum...!” She exclaimed. Physically, there was nothing preventing her from cumming at all, and yet... Something about Angie's mien compelled the rebellious, free-spirited young woman to obey her, to do as she willed.

The devious smirk returned to Angie's lips as she pondered it aloud, looking as though she needed a moment to think about it when really it seemed more like she wanted to draw the moment out more.

“Hmm, very well then. P-Perhaps your tribute will be worthy of Atua's grace after all. Go ahead then! Cum for all you're made of!” Angie grinned, and with that, leaned forward and pressed her lips tightly against Ibuki's, stealing a deep, passionate kiss from her, complete with their tongues meeting each other as all tension left Ibuki's body, and so did her cock milk along with that.

_SPLRRRT! SPLRT SPLURT!_

With audible, oozy noises, Ibuki's cock erupted its milk inside of Angie, shooting into her womb and over-stuffing it to the point that a good amount leaked out of the girl's hole, dripping down Ibuki's own length instead and reaching as far as her balls.

“A-Aaah! Aaaaaaaaghn!~” Ibuki moaned, her own eyes rolling back as her body gave way. If she'd been standing all this time, surely she would have sunk to the ground on her butt, she felt so weak in her legs.

Angie squealed in delight to the same degree. Ibuki must have ejaculated buckets, Angie surmised from just feeling how much shot into her. Not a bad haul indeed. This would surely make a worthy bounty to present to Atua...

Groaning laboredly, Angie pulled off of the worn out Ibuki, her pussy lightly dripping with futa seed as she let out a breath. “Hmm, maybe we should have used protection... At least then, I would have been able to collect all of your tribute thoroughly, but this is fine too,” she giggled, not seeming to care about the other actual reason they should have brought a condom.

“...”

As though no worse for wear, Angie nonchalantly slid off the bed and began to gather her bearings, from her underwear to her discarded skirt, all the while Ibuki remained motionless and silent.

“But in any case, I'm wholly satisfied. Thank you so much, Ibuki! And don't worry, I'll keep this all a secret, just between you and me!” She winked, blowing a kiss Ibuki's way, “I'd love to have that cute side of you all to myself.”

Without another word, Angie whistled a jocular tone on her way out, knowing no one else was around, leaving Ibuki to be indisposed for the rest of the day...


	3. Toko and Syo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki just wanted to have some fun with Toko, but Syo had to show up to the party uninvited. Thankfully, Ibuki is adaptable.

“Say it louder for me. Who’s your master?”

  
“Y-You are, sir! You own me, Mistress Ibuki!”

  
Toko Fukawa was, undoubtedly, a bottom. Despite her seemingly rocky and distrustful exterior, she really did yearn for intimacy. The Ultimate Writing Prodigy didn’t just conjure up those earnest professions of love in her novels out of thin air, after all. But more than that, she craved to be touched. She craved to be  _ owned _ . How else does one move on from one master to another in such a short amount of time?

  
It certainly helped that Ibuki was more than willing to give Toko what Byakuya had been denying her this entire time. The Ultimate Musician almost would have liked to proudly flaunt that she had practically “stolen” Toko from him, but on the other hand, he was probably actually glad to see her go, so maybe it all worked out well enough in the end.

  
Handcuffed to the headboard slat of the bed in Ibuki’s room, the bespectacled girl’s body was ripe for the musician to enjoy, the futa mistress eagerly licking her lips as though eyeing up the most delectable meal in front of her.

  
“Good girl, good girl,” Ibuki purred as the girl answered to satisfaction, pleased with how well trained and broken in Toko was at this point. Straddling the pale girl, Ibuki leaned in and pressed her lips against Toko’s, eliciting a soft, submissive moan from the girl’s muffled lips.

  
Ibuki’s right hand teased Toko’s drenched pussy, sliding underneath her skirt to play with her outer walls, smirking like a cat as she took notice of the girl’s lack of panties. The dominant futa had commanded Toko beforehand to not wear any underwear underneath her clothes, mostly as a sign of obedience, but also just so they wouldn’t get in the way when, you know, Toko got absolutely railed. In other words, Toko went commando every day from now on by Ibuki’s command.

  
Toko could only shudder in place, barely able to squirm in her restraints as hot breaths left her mouth. Such practices of enduring the stimulation proved especially difficult as Ibuki used her left hand to simultaneously reach up and grope Toko’s modest yet budding chest, digits playfully squeezing and pinching rock-hard nipples through Toko’s outfit.

  
“M-Mmm…!” Toko moaned, trying to keep herself from making too loud a sound, even biting her lip as she did so. Ibuki couldn’t help but find amusement in Toko’s attempts at restraining herself, when she knew all too well that the young writer craved more than anything to let loose and lose herself to the fruits of pleasure.

  
And why should either of them hold back? Ibuki was the spitting image of hedonism if there was one after all, and sooner or later, everyone submitted to her will.

  
Hey, it was either that or despair. Toko certainly knew what she’d rather surrender to.

  
“Yeah, you like that, Toko?” Ibuki grinned toothily, planting soft, teasing kisses on Toko’s neck, before moving her face up to sensually whisper in her ear. “So cute… You’re the best~” She giggled. Her hands were still busy at work feeling up Toko’s supple body, fingers firm yet flexible from her skills as a musician.

  
“A-Aaah! D-Daddy, you’re such a tease!” Toko moaned, her eyes hazed in the throes of pleasure. It was clear to anyone, she wanted more. She  _ needed  _ more. At this rate, her body couldn’t be satisfied anymore with just fingers alone. After all, if they could, Toko wouldn’t need anyone else. Through her glasses, Toko gave Ibuki a servile gaze, lip quivering all the while. She didn’t need to say anything else. Ibuki knew exactly what she wanted.

  
“You like it, though. You  _ want  _ Ibuki’s big fat instrument inside you, don’t you?” The horned girl grinned triumphantly. Even though she knew it already in her mind, it never hurt to hear what she already knew repeated back to her.

  
“Y-Yes! No one could ever fill me up like you do, sir! I know now, you’re my one and only Master forever and ever!” Toko squealed almost like a piggy. Of course, she pretty much  _ was  _ a pig, and she wore that on her sleeve in front of her master. Fortunately for her, Ibuki loved honest girls.

  
Without even waiting for Toko to speak, Ibuki had already begun to move her right hand away, slowly yet deliberately tracing her right hand from Toko’s wet snatch, fingers practically crawling past the girl’s soft, warm thighs, before stopping at the girl’s chest as though reuniting with the left hand. Feeling her futa length painfully press against the confines of her striped panties, Ibuki knew that even she had little more tolerance for any more foreplay. It was time to pillage.

  
Using her nimble hands, Ibuki tugged at the bow on the young writer’s uniform, letting it delicately fall to the side before subsequently pulling apart her outfit, not completely but just enough that her ripe chest was bared before Ibuki’s eyes, the girl softly letting out a shudder as her soft, deliciously pale skin was exposed to the cool air of the room, the hairs on her body standing up slightly as her pert nipples stood at attention.

  
“Mm, Daddy likes…” Ibuki mewled suggestively, chuckling softly. When Toko had initially bent her knee to her, the musician had to admit she didn’t expect to be referred to like a man, but hey, turned out she kinda liked it, especially when she thought of other girls calling her things like that too.

  
From there, the Ultimate Musician gripped her panties and eagerly slid them down, tossing them aside to finally free her girth, engorged balls pulsating as though they can’t wait for one more moment to pump Toko full of nut milk, a mildly labored grunt leaving her supple lips before she gazed upon Toko again, letting out a breath.

  
“Heh. Commando really is a good look on you. Makes foreplay much easier to move on from,” Ibuki commented, complimenting Toko’s lithe form, before continuing. “... Though I wonder if it’ll be okay for you to be like this. Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold with this draft, especially since it’s Winter-cold-cold now!” She exclaimed, almost sounding like she was going to lampshade a certain issue about Toko and the cold.

  
“Y-Yeah. I’ll be fine though, master! I know you can do more than warm me up…” Toko said with a suggestive giggle, a lewd gaze on her face as she could only begin to imagine what Ibuki was about to do to her, and as the futa herself gripped her huge tool now freely poking out from under her skirt, squeezing her tip lightly as if squeezing out some pre-cum that had leaked out.

  
“Good girl. You really know how to  _ suck  _ up to me!” Ibuki exclaimed, before brusquely thrusting her hips forward, sliding her thick schlong right into Toko’s mouth! The gratifying warmth of the bespectacled girl’s mouth instantly felt too good for Ibuki, eliciting a soft, almost uncharacteristically girlish moan from her as she cocked her head back briefly.

  
“M-Mmph!” Toko moaned, her voice muffled as her mouth was filled up by Ibuki’s almighty length. With her body bound as it was, all Toko could do was submissively bob her head back and forth, in rhythm with Ibuki’s steady thrusts, moving to an imaginary beat as though making a song out of it in her head. A bit extra, but that was just Ibuki for you.

  
Of course, much like an actual song, Ibuki wasn’t content to simply stick to the same beat the entire time through.

  
Ibuki mewled in ecstasy as Toko worked her magical tongue on her cock. For one reason or another, it was actually little secret that the girl could do wonders with her tongue. And that wasn’t even taking into account Toko’s other persona, believe it or not. Being as skilled as she was, Toko was kind enough to even occasionally pull away briefly and sink downward to smother her own face in Ibuki’s full balls, getting a deep whiff of her mistress’s domineering, sweaty scent. Who knew someone who normally smelled so sweet, like candy or expensive perfume, could also smell so pungent down there at the same time?

  
Toko couldn’t get enough of her scent.

  
All the while she huffed up Ibuki’s piquant odor, Toko decided to go another extra mile to pleasure Ibuki, sticking out her tongue to worship Ibuki’s tightly maintained body, caressing her balls and then gradually sliding her tongue down, dragging it down the musician’s sack and reaching the very edge of Ibuki’s ass crack instead, eliciting a pleased shudder from Ibuki as she licked her lips, looking down at Toko, as much as she could from this position at least.

  
“Aah, good girl. You’re so well-trained, not like how hard it was to break in Kirigiri~” Ibuki purred in delight, running a hand through Toko’s silky hair.

  
However, being the restless person she was, it didn’t take long until the Ultimate Musician grew bored of this slow foreplay, suddenly balling her hand into a fist to tightly grip Toko’s hair, pulling her back so that her head was right in front of her waiting futa cock. Letting out a low, aroused growl like an animal in heat, consumed by the need to breed, Ibuki couldn’t hold herself back any longer as the heat got to her, even on this otherwise dreary Winter day.

  
Yanking back on Toko’s hair, eliciting a submissive gasp from her, Ibuki couldn’t help but grin confidently. “It’s almost a shame you don’t wear your braids anymore. I do like you better with your hair down, but I just  _ loved  _ pulling on them!” Ibuki exclaimed, before finally thrusting her hip forward aggressively, shoving her cock right back into her mouth, this time with a vengeance as she drove her length inside Toko’s mouth to the hilt, reaching the slave girl’s throat, causing her eyes to roll back as her mind became hazed, unable to breathe past Ibuki’s mighty cock.

  
Biting her lip in satisfaction, Ibuki tightened her hold on Toko’s dark hair and began vigorously thrusting her hips in and out, facefucking Toko without mercy, dangling balls lightly smacking the young writer in the face occasionally.

  
“F-Fuck yes… I’ve been waiting to cum all day! Gonna fill you up like a balloon! You’re the best, Toko~” Ibuki groaned excitedly, gradually coming closer and closer to orgasm as she shuddered in response to Toko’s tongue deftly wrapping itself around her length, or so it felt, like an acceptance and submission to her will. She continued this lewd display for another minute, before Ibuki was unable to hold back herself any longer.

  
“O-Oh god, I’m gonna cum! Take it! Take it all, you little slut!” Ibuki moaned loudly, her pace becoming more aggressive. Moments like this, a part of her was glad the rooms were soundproof. Not that she was entirely opposed to the idea of letting everyone at the Academy know that Ibuki was making a lowly bitch out of another one of its respected students.

  
Of course, at this rate, she was bound to enslave half the female population of the school by the end of the year, unless she’d bump into a rival futanari or something.

  
Her budding tits bouncing with each heated thrust, Ibuki clamped her hands tightly onto Toko’s head as though to hold her in place as she gradually came closer and closer to climaxing, and before too long, she finally did.

  
“A-Aaaah…!” She cried out, cocking her head back and letting her mouth lull open.

_   
SPPLRT! SPLRT! _

  
Two thick globs of piping hot cream shot down Toko’s throat, the subservient girl easily swallowing it all without complaint like the obedient servant she was. The Ultimate Musician’s body twitched and shuddered in delight, sighing in relief as her engorged balls emptied just a fraction of the load they had built up over the past few days.

  
Oh, yes. There was more where that came from, Ibuki thought to herself wryly even as she climaxed. And she knew Toko would be more than glad to accommodate her.

  
Licking her lips with a soft moan, Ibuki pulled her mighty rod out, a proud smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as she pulled out from Toko’s dizzy disposition. While the bespectacled girl ceased to move, as though momentarily stunned by the sheer power of Ibuki’s load, Ibuki let out a low groan as she felt her length be exposed to the cool outside air once again.

  
A trail of saliva and sperm appeared, connected between Ibuki’s tip and Toko’s lips, as the musician pulled away. Her cock convulsed involuntarily a few more times, and the young futanari found herself shooting out a few more small globs of cum onto Toko’s exposed tummy, the mousy young writer shivering slightly as the feeling of her master’s warm cum contrasted against the cold air of the room.

  
Squeezing on her length slightly as if to literally squeeze out any more remaining traces of cum out of her tip for a brief moment, Ibuki then proceeded to lean forward and stick her tongue out, tracing up her own nut milk off Toko’s lithe body and kissing her lover, making her lap up the whole of her load. Their kiss was a passionate one, soft suckling sounds ringing through the room as both beauties sucked on the other’s tongue in a hungry, lustful display.

  
Ibuki shifted where she sat slightly, her mouth moving down to allow herself to suck on Toko’s lower lip next for a brief moment. With how submissive Toko looked, how could Ibuki  _ not  _ remain diamond hard? She loved it when a good girl knew where she belonged, after all.

  
Grinning drolly, Ibuki slowly pulled away, giving Toko some momentary space to breathe, to catch her breath. Drool quickly began to drip out from the corners of Toko’s mouth sloppily, the girl quickly reduced to a sputtering mess, and she hadn’t even been penetrated yet. That was the real beauty of it all; that Ibuki hadn’t even truly gotten started yet.

  
“God, what a pretty little mess you are…” Ibuki purred, having quickly recharged herself for her second wind. With that, the horned girl grabbed her godly length and began to line it up with Toko’s waiting pussy. “Are you ready for it, babe?”

  
“Y-Yes, daddy! I-I want it more than… than…” Toko began to exclaim enthusiastically, before suddenly stopping as a different expression replaced her enthused face, and then suddenly…

_   
“ACHOO!” _

  
“...”

  
Ibuki blinked in mild surprise as Toko suddenly sneezed right before her very eyes. She probably should have expected something like this to happen, all things considered, and now that it finally did, the young musician wasn’t oblivious to what was to come next.

  
Toko suddenly went limp, her body seeming to drop like a doll as her head hung in place for a silent moment. Furrowing a brow, Ibuki pursed her lips and braved to lean forward, as though hoping that the sneeze was just a fluke.

  
“Aah… Bless you?” Ibuki dared to utter initially. “Are you--?”

  
“WHERE THE FUCK AM I? WHY AM I FUCKIN’ HANDCUFFED HERE? AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!” Toko -- or rather, her infamous alternate persona -- suddenly screeched, her head shooting up in an instant like a rocket as though she had been spun back to life. Without a shadow of a doubt, Toko was gone for the moment, and in her place was none other than Genocide Syo.

  
Genocide Jack? Genocide Jill? We’ll call her Syo for the purpose of this escapade, if it’s all the same.

  
“Oh, good…” Ibuki wasted no time in sighing exasperatedly, her gleeful demeanor quickly having wiped away. Now what was she gonna do about this little goblin, she wondered?

  
“Hey, I’m fuckin’ talking to you here!” Syo exclaimed, red eyes glaring pointedly at the musician, shaking in place and resisting in vain against the cuff on her wrist, convulsing violently as could be expected from the eccentric (to put it mildly) vixen. To be fair to her, it was probably no wonder why she’d be so dazed and confused if she didn’t share memories with Toko, but she and Ibuki really were in the middle of something here.

  
Ibuki bit her lip silently, just about deliberately ignoring Syo as she seemed to instead sink into personal contemplation. She  _ would  _ have said the mood was ruined here, but Ibuki quickly realized that she was still rock hard with no sign of softening down there. And that was when she realized it.

  
“... Hm, Ibuki can make this work,” Ibuki mused to herself curtly, tilting her head as though stumbling upon a breakthrough. A real big brain idea.

  
“Huuuh? What was that?! Are you deaf or somethin’, punk?!” Syo continued to shriek incessantly, still flailing around in place before something suddenly stopped her.

  
Out of nowhere, a firm, strong hand grabbed a hold of her neck and squeezed, holding her in place.

  
Looking down at her with a focused gaze, cold yet heated, Ibuki let a wry smirk once again materialize on her lips. “You’re cuffed because I’m gonna fuck your brains out. As long as you don’t waste too much time struggling, I promise you’ll start to love it in no time!” She eagerly grinned, realizing that in her own right, Syo’s resistance was pretty sexy too. And besides, she did still have the killer body of Toko to work with, so that was a plus.

  
“Yeah right! My  _ ass _ ! Why dontcha stick it where the sun don’t shine, ya blockhead?!” Syo vulgarly exclaimed, before once again being silenced as a harsh slap suddenly put her in her place with a resounding  _ SMACK _ through the air.

  
“Shut up. I’m already this hard and I won’t let it go to waste, not when my balls have been this heavy for days on end,” Ibuki growled like an animal in heat. She was glad “Toko” was cuffed now more than ever, seeing that it made forcing herself upon Syo all the more easy. Literally, it was like two birds with one stone. Taking control of Syo’s mind with her cock should be a piece of cake, right?

  
“Besides… It’s not your ass you should be worrying about, though it’s not too bad either,” Ibuki said with a naughty chuckle, reaching around and pinching Syo’s supremely sculpted ass, eliciting a sharp gasp from the girl.

  
“N-Ngh…! I’ll get you for this, bitch! Once I get outta here…!” Syo vowed dramatically, gritting her teeth as she threatened to bruise her own wrist trying to worm out of her cuff. “You fuckin’ troglodyte! You limp-dicked ass--” She began to vulgarly insult Ibuki, before being cut off as the next words were unable to leave her throat, a high pitched moan leaving her lips instead as Ibuki mercilessly shoved her throbbing futa length inside Syo’s quivering pussy. “Nngghaah!” Syo cried out, blood red eyes widening greatly as she felt strength beginning to leave her body as it was filled up quickly.

  
“Oh yeah? Do I  _ feel  _ limp-dick to you, Syo? Just you wait and see, it won’t even be five minutes before you’re begging forgiveness from daddy!” Ibuki grinned confidently, groaning and grunting lowly as she thrust her hips in and out, entering and exiting Syo’s juicy hole.

  
“F-Fuuuck…!” Syo cried out instinctively, her legs betraying her as she couldn’t even will herself to flail or kick back in retaliation, only able to lay there and take the punishment Ibuki had in store for her. “H-How is it so big…?!”

  
“Not everyone’s created equal~” Ibuki only laughed haughtily, having recovered her sex drive fully as she took Syo to pound town, giving her the treatment that was reserved for Toko. Sloppy plopping sounds rang out with every hard thrust, followed by a domineering grunt in turn.

  
“Unh, ungh, unh! Take it, bitch!” Ibuki continued to exclaim roughly, maintaining a tight grip on Syo’s shapely hips to hold her in place, not that she really needed to with the cuffs there. Syo’s moans matched Ibuki’s, but she exerted a lot of effort into trying to silence herself, as though not wanting to admit to Ibuki involuntarily that a part of her  _ enjoyed _ being piledrived like this, enjoyed this euphoric feeling. Anyone could make her feel good after all, and she wouldn’t let it be Ibuki.

_   
Plop plap plap! _

  
But Ibuki knew. She knew full well how a woman’s body was a natural plaything for a futanari like her, and that one way or another, they all willingly submitted. Even if this particular persona still had eyes on Togami, Ibuki would turn her soon enough.

  
“F-Fuck… No… N-No… Mmph!” Syo attempted to continue resisting, only to be silenced as Ibuki unceremoniously leaned forward and pressed her lips against Syo’s, embracing her in a passionate, sapphic kiss, having moved her hands up to caress Syo’s facial cheeks, all the while managing to maintain her brisk pace.

  
This kiss was shorter than the one she shared with Toko earlier though, not wasting any time now in leaning down and subsequently clamping her lips onto Syo’s tits, suckling greedily on her nipples almost as though trying to milk her luscious, healthy body. Syo couldn’t help but shiver as her nipples were enveloped in the warmth of Ibuki’s mouth, the feeling of being suckled upon good enough to silence her for the moment.

  
It was only when Ibuki removed her mouth with a soft  _ plop  _ sound each time from her nipples that Syo’s nipples felt colder than ever before, the hairs on her body standing upright as she squirmed in place. Such a maneuver was all completely deliberate on Ibuki’s part though, and once she saw that Syo’s nose started to wrinkle ever so slightly, Ibuki removed her rock hard cock out of Syo’s pussy, pulling back entirely for the briefest of moments, before right on schedule…

_   
“ACHOO!” _

  
“Aah, there we go-go. You back with us, Toko?” Ibuki asked without missing a beat.

  
“U-Ugh… Y-Yeah,” Toko groaned groggily like she had just awoken to her hangover, wishing for just a moment to be free of the handcuffs if only to rub her head a little. “D-Did Syo give you a hard time, sir?” She asked in a mousy manner, one that Ibuki thought was so cute of her that she couldn’t help but give a gentle smile.

  
“Nothing Ibuki couldn’t handle,” the musician pointed to herself with her thumb pridefully, grinning from ear to ear, leaning in and giving Toko a quick kiss on the lips, before looking pointedly at her. “But it does make me wonder! Even though I’ve got you wrapped around my thumb, Syo there is like a loose end!” She almost seemed to pout, rubbing her groin against Toko’s loins idly as she spoke.

  
“Y-Yeah, she’s always been a real handful…” Toko moaned as Ibuki edged herself through the conversation, Toko herself maintaining a nice moisture between her legs as she talked, before a lustful smile tugged at her soft lips. “... But if anyone can put her in her place, it’s you, sir~”

  
“I full well intend to,” Ibuki chuckled, a free hand hovering down to massage her manly girth to keep it from getting any softer. Now that Toko had given her full consent to dominate Syo (because she didn’t need Syo’s consent herself), Ibuki now felt much more inclined to do as she pleased to the eccentric killer girl.

  
Leaning in again to warm herself back up, Ibuki planted a sensual kiss on Toko’s neck while using a hand to pinch her pert nipples, while her other hand explored and groped at her pale yet delectable body. “Before I get to that though… Tell me again, who do you belong to, cutie?”

  
“N-Ngh… I belong to you, sir!” Toko said without any hesitation; Ibuki certainly didn’t need to turn Toko, but it was nice to hear either way.

  
“Who’s got the biggest dick you’ll ever take in your life?” Ibuki grinned, feeling herself get harder than ever before.

  
“You do, sir!”

  
“Who’s gonna  _ crush  _ Syo’s mind and make her into as much of an adorable slave as you are?!” Ibuki exclaimed more forcefully this time, her nuts growing fatter and engorged again as though to ready themselves to fill up an eager hole with.

  
“You will, sir! O-Oh god, I can’t take it anymore! Fill me up, master! This body is yours! This body is your property!” Toko whined excitedly like a child, wanting,  _ wishing  _ to be courted, even if she wouldn’t be in the front seat for the coming part.

  
No longer feeling the need to indulge in any sort of foreplay, Ibuki was ready. With a playful edge, she suddenly -- without warning -- flicked Toko’s nose with her fingers, eliciting a soft gasp from the young writer, but such was so unexpected that it was like an “on” switch for Syo, as she once again did her thing.

_   
“ACHOO!” _

  
It was just too easy, especially with the current season.

  
“Now, then…” Ibuki purred eagerly, snapping her fingers in front of Syo’s face as her head went limp for a short moment following the sneeze. “Wakey, wakey!”

  
“God, shut your trap! I’m not your fuckin’ dog!” Syo shrieked as she shot her head back up, tongue sliding out like a snake as she stuck it out to Ibuki as though to insult her.

  
“Not yet, at least,” Ibuki smirked like a cat. “I know Togami’s the one you’re head over heels for, but I’m tellin’ you, you’ll be getting a much better package if you swear loyalty to me instead,” she grinned, cupping her own heavy balls.

  
“Fat chance, fuckface! I only like men anyway! Cute boys, ya hear?! And you don’t fit the bill!” Syo hissed, only able to jut her head forward and glare daggers at Ibuki. If looks could kill, her glare would probably cut deeper than any of her scissors ever could.

  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. In a way, you could say I’m more man than you could ever ask for,” Ibuki chuckled deviously, molesting Syo’s defenseless, luscious body, poking and playing at her nipple.

  
At this rate, if one were to ask Ibuki what gender she even identified as, it would probably get a little messy. Fluid maybe?

  
“For the last time, I’m never gonnaaAAAGH!” Syo began to refuse again, but before she could even finish her sentence, Ibuki rudely slid her rock-hard length inside the pale girl’s wet entrance without any further warning, Syo’s blood red eyes widening in shock as her head cocked back from the powerful sensation.

  
“Hell yes…! This bod really is the best!” The Ultimate Musician moaned loudly, once again filling Syo’s pussy without wait, rhythmically pumping in and out like a piston. Her thrusts were more powerful than before, the girl now not holding back any of her power as though pouring all of her efforts into breaking Syo’s mind.

  
“Ah, ah, a-aah, fuuuck!” Syo swore, her eyes rolling back in no time along with her head. It was only then that she’d realized Ibuki was holding back before, and now here she was, feeling the futanari’s unrestricted strength, pumping in and out of her like she harbored killer intent. The last session was like a warm-up compared to this; Ibuki was driving harder, deeper than before, reaching places that Syo wasn’t even aware could be reached (but Toko certainly was), like scratching so many itches that she never knew needed it. A myriad of shivers and shudders involuntarily ran through Syo’s body; it definitely worked against her that her body had long since bent its knee to Ibuki’s dominance, so all in all, Ibuki was already halfway there in courting Syo.

  
All she needed was her mind.

  
“Yep, that’s what they all say when Ibuki gives ‘em the goods!” The musician grinned pridefully. All the while maintaining her brisk pace and power, Ibuki leaned her head in and pleasure herself to Syo’s body, like chipping away at her mental resistances, sucking up the bound girl’s nipples, moving up to plant kisses on her vulnerable neck, and moving up even more to bite on her earlobe.

  
“A-Aah, gugh…!” Syo could only choke out, the intense stimulation finally beginning to get to her as she couldn’t even muster the willpower to think up any more vulgar curses to throw Ibuki’s way. Her brain felt like it was at risk of overloading like an overworked computer, a slave to all the stimuli that Ibuki was feeding her. Syo’s body felt weak, but the more pressing thing was that she was beginning to  _ like  _ feeling weak before Ibuki, feeling powerless.

  
Ibuki was well aware of such a happenstance; this was far form her first rodeo, after all. She knew she had Syo in the palm of her hand now. Hook, line, and sinker. Syo already belonged to Ibuki. Now, it was just a matter of time before Syo admitted it.

  
Ibuki subsequently moved up to capture Syo’s lips with her own, tongue shooting forward to invade Syo’s mouth, just as Ibuki’s throbbing member invaded Syo’s pussy, just as Ibuki’s influence invaded Syo’s mind. Akin to a power move, Ibuki stared right into the girl’s eyes as she kissed her, like a predator eyeing up its prey. She wanted Syo to look right back, into the eyes of the person that she was bound to surrender to any minute now. Ibuki knew that such treatment specifically would work well on Syo; if Togami was able to pull it off without even meaning to, then the same principle should apply here, right? Toko and Syo were natural betas, after all. They’d always need an alpha to keep them in line.

  
Syo couldn’t hope to match the steely, domineering gaze in Ibuki’s eyes. Once possessed with fiery heat and rage, Syo’s eyes were extinguished of such heat now, replaced with a more docile and compliant look. Once Ibuki saw it, she pulled away from the kiss, a hot breath escaping her supple lips as a small trail of saliva continued to link the two together for another few seconds. Ibuki smiled in triumph for a brief moment, knowing that she had totally, beyond a shadow of a doubt, conquered Syo, pillaging her body and milking it of all the treasures stored within.

_   
SMACK SMACK SMACK! _

  
With that passing look, Ibuki kept going strong inside Syo, enabled by her silent consent, but she wanted to hear it aloud. She wanted to hear Syo admit it, for her new master to hear.

  
Gritting her teeth passionately, Ibuki let out low growls once again with every thrust she gave, in sync with Syo’s submissive moans. Her arms sunk into her cuffs as she gave in, her freakishly long tongue sticking out and drooling on herself.

  
“A-Aaah…!” Syo only moaned almost listlessly, as though all the resistance had finally been fucked out of her, but Ibuki wouldn’t let her get off that easily.

  
While one of Ibuki’s hands poised itself on Syo’s hip, the other reached forward to forcefully grab her neck again, forcing Syo to face Ibuki, the musician smirking knowingly. “Say it aloud. Tell me who you belong to!” Ibuki groaned. She was getting close, so close. She just needed to hear Syo say those magic words, and then she’d finally be able to climax.

  
“T-Tch…!” Syo clicked her tongue, as though struggling to accept her fate. For just a glimmer of a moment, it almost seemed like Syo still had some fight within her, but once she finally spoke, her lip quivering slightly in the process, everything fell into place. “Y-You… I belong to you, master!” Syo gazed upon Ibuki needfully, unable to picture herself without her alpha’s cock inside anymore. “F-Fuck, it’s so big! I-I’m gonna go crazy! P-Please, don’t ever fucking stop!” She moaned pathetically like a bitch in heat, having cast aside all her shame. Anything for her new master.

  
“H-Hell yes! You’re mine forever~” Ibuki giggled gleefully, and with that, was finally able to expel all of her euphoria inside the glasses-wearing girl.

_   
SPPLLRT SPLRT SHRK! _

  
“A-Aaaah, fuuuck!” Syo screamed as her gut was filled up to the brim with Ibuki’s nut milk, feeling her legs almost violently stiffen as she was overwhelmed with ecstasy.

  
Ibuki bit her lip tightly as she ejaculated inside her newest conquest, her cock once again twitching eagerly as her balls emptied themselves inside the warmth of Syo’s inner walls. Her pungent cum factories produced an even greater load than it did with Toko; there really was nothing better than making a new subject out of a lucky girl.

  
“U-Uungh~” Ibuki moaned in satisfaction, amply satisfied with having driven Syo’s dignity into the dust. Finally, she unplugged her fuckpole out of Syo’s worn cunny, her tip still dripping with her naughty seed. 

  
Gingerly rising to her feet atop the bed, Ibuki let out another satisfied breath, resting a hand on her shapely hip before leaning her hips in, her gradually softening pole hovering right in front of Syo’s face. “What a good girl you are,” she giggled in a deceivingly demure fashion, softly smacking the side of Syo’s cheek with her cock. “To commemorate this night, why don’t you clean Ibuki up, hmm?”

  
“Y-Yes, master… Anything for you~” Syo moaned obediently, a dazed smile appearing on her lips as she leaned forward from her position, opening her mouth and letting Ibuki’s obscene girth enter, snake-like tongue wrapping around her cock.

  
As she bobbed her head back and forth, soft suckling sounds ringing out, Syo worked wonders with her tongue, enthusiastically lapping up Ibuki’s leftover cum.

  
“M-Mmm~ So good,” Ibuki sighed happily, letting her head hang back for a moment as she let Syo do all the work for once. As her heart beat steadily calmed down, Ibuki looked down toward Syo, wholly pleased with her handiwork. It was a shame that her slave was still cuffed to the headboard like this; Ibuki would have loved to feel her nimble fingers on her balls like this.  
  
…

  
Ibuki suddenly blinked, her relaxed smile vanishing as she swallowed, realizing something important.  
  


She had forgotten where she even put the key for the handcuffs in the first place.   
  


Oops, she could only find herself mentally uttering.


End file.
